


Of Memories and Fire

by Dream_In_Color



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character with Ambiguous/Unspecified gender, Ficlet, Fire, Friendship, I wrote this and it still makes me cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tears, That's my attempt at warning you, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_In_Color/pseuds/Dream_In_Color
Summary: On the back of the photo, in perminant marker, it read:For our dearest friends, we will always love you. R.I.P.





	Of Memories and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING FOR REFERENCED NON-GRAPHIC BUT ON-PAGE SUICIDE*  
> This is something I wrote back in high school then edited once for university but it still makes me cry every time I try to read it so I make no promises that it's error-free. I figured it was just sitting in my computer so might as well share.
> 
> I also purposely did not specify a gender for one of the characters nor did I use pronouns at all for that character in order to leave it open to the reader's interpretation.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Her eyes flicked open. She sat strait up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. ‘That dream again.’ She thought, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and slipping her feet into her black and white panda slippers. A gift from Alex.

She glanced at the picture on the wall next to her bed. It was her and Alex. Back before the ‘Incident’, back when they were happy and together. Next to it hung a collage of pictures from the last school dance they had gotten to go to together. Some of them were posed pictures and some where ‘stalker pictures’ taken by friends while the two were dancing or hugging or kissing or just plane not paying attention. They had been so happy, they would have been so happy, but that day. That stupid, stupid day ruined everything. That one day ruined her entire life.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. The flames, the smoke, the cracks and pops from the floorboards and the support beams of several levels of wooden structure. She remembered screaming for Alex, screaming at the top of her lungs, but Alex was nowhere to be found. After minutes of agonizing wait, a fireman walked out of the crumbling building, carrying Alex. She remembered how she had cried and run to the ambulance where they were trying to make Alex breathe again. She remembered how she had refused to let go of Alex’s hand as the paramedics decided there was nothing more they could do, and pronounced Alex dead.

“You can’t be serious!? There has to be something else you can do!? Something! Anything!” She had screamed, near hysteria.

She remembered the faint sprinkle of rain that drizzled down on the day of the funeral. She remembered how everyone had cried, had said their goodbyes, then left to ‘mourn’ in-doors because ‘the insecent rain was making it imposible to stay dry’ even under the umbrellas. She hadn’t cared though, she had stayed long after everyone else had left, even long after they had went home. She stayed until the moon peaked between the clouds in the sky, casting eerie shadows across the other tombstones.

“I can’t live without you.” She spoke to no one in partiucalr. “We’ll be together soon. I promise, Alex, I promise. Wait for me, please. I love you.”

She remembered how she had refused to eat for weeks, how she barely slept, even now, and when people would mention the ‘Incident’, The Great Fire of Westbrooke, how tears would spring to her eyes and she could feel herself go cold. She missed Alex so much, so very, very much. So much that it hurt, all the time, every day, and it never stopped, never even dulled. It was so painful that eventually, she just became numb, but that promise was still there. They would be together soon.

She pulled on her clothes and slipped on her sneakers quietly. Grabing something out of her drawer and placing the note on her pillow, she slipped quietly down the stairs. After disabling the house alarm and setting it back, so it would turn back on after she left, she slipped out into the night. 

At the cemetrary, standing before Alex’s grave, the tears came again. The sun started to rise behind her as she pulled the gun out of her pocket.

 “I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t have wanted this, but I need you. I can’t live without you. I told you, didn’t I? That we would be togther soon? I tried. I really tried, to continue living, but I just can’t. I love you so much, Alex. I love you.” Her voice faded into a whisper on the wind as she pressed the barrel of the gun to her head, clicked off the safty and pulled the trigger.

Crimson blood splattered the pure winter snow that covered the ground. Her family awoke a few hours later, only to find the note and break into hysterics. They relaized they should have seen this coming, but that dindn’t lessen the blow.

 

 

“At least they get to be together.” Her best friend, Natalie choked out through her tears as they stood in front of the two graves, buried next to each other, a joint head stone. Just like she had wanted, like she had said in her note.

“Yeah. At least now she’ll be happy, like the old days.” Her other best friend, Sidney whispered, swiping at the tears on her face.

“Rest in peace.” The teenagers chorused as they placed red and black roses on their friends graves along with a picture of all of them, back when they were happy, when they were whole.

On the back of the photo, in permanent marker, it read:

**For our dearest friends, we will always love you. R.I.P.**


End file.
